New Places, New Friends
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Penelope's in for a surprise when she meets Alex Blake in the most unexpected place. Find out what the chance encounter will bring for the two very different women. Alex/Penelope Friendship.


**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Criminal Minds and I'm not making any profit off this story. **

**Summary: Penelope's in for a surprise when she meets Alex Blake in the most unexpected place. Find out what the chance encounter will bring for the two very different women. **

**This story was written for the Vacation Challenge on CCoAC. I was dreading writing this fic when I saw that I had received Alex Blake as my second character, don't get me wrong I like her on the show, but still that doesn't mean I know how to write her. However I gave it my best shot, so here it is… **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

A giggling Penelope stumbled out of the hotel bathroom straightening her bikini's strap. She turned to head down the corridor and walked right into Alex Blake. Her eyes widened and her face heated up as Alex gave her a questioning look.

Penelope couldn't believe her eyes, never in a million years had she thought she would run into Alex, or any other of her teammates half way around the world, in Singapore, on her Vacation!

It just didn't seem possible. Sure everyone from her team had been given the same Vacation time, but still she hadn't told anyone where she had planned to Vacation and the chances of her running into someone she knew seemed like one in a billion.

"I…" she stuttered, feeling the urge to cover her rather revealing swim top and make a run for it.

Alex continued to stare at her; they both seemed to be at a loss for words.

At that moment, they were broken from their awkward silence when the door to the bathroom, the one that Penelope had just walked out off, creaked open and out walked Aaron, his hand running through his, slightly sweaty, hair.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene outside of the bathroom door.

"Blake," he said, tensing in shock "Wow…this is a surprise."

"Yeah," Alex answered "you read my mind."

Penelope was now biting her lip as she looked between Aaron and Alex. No one from the team had known they were together, and that's how they had wanted to keep it but now Alex undoubtedly knew what they had been up to. Penelope wondered if the other woman would tell the rest of the team. They had never been very close and they hadn't gotten off on the right foot, even if Penelope had apologized for that in her own special way. She didn't know where she stood with Alex or if she could trust her.

No one moved, they all stood there dumbly until they heard a throat being cleared behind them.

They turned around and Penelope actually felt faint. She didn't think that their situation could get any more bizarre, and yet standing before them was David Rossi, a slight smirk on his face.

"Well this is something isn't it?" he stepped a bit closer to them and patted Aaron on the back "I see you took my suggestion about coming to paradise, I just didn't realize Penelope was the special woman you were talking about."

He walked passed a shocked Penelope and Aaron, and then looped his arm around Alex's waist, shocking them further. "Actually, after talking to you I took my own advice and decided to bring my special someone here."

Penelope saw red color Alex's cheeks and it made her feel a bit less weary of the woman. It would seem they were both in the same boat.

"So who wants to get dinner, I'm starving?" Dave asked.

After a minute of complete silence with three pairs of eyes staring at Dave like he was insane, Alex sighed and gave Penelope and Aaron an exasperated look.

Penelope bit her lip but couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. She had to laugh, at this whole, ridiculous situation they were in. Within minutes she had just been caught in a forbidden relationship with her boss, by a co-worker and then found out that that same co-worker was also in a highly frowned upon relationship with their other boss. And now Dave was asking if they wanted to get dinner, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Her laughing was contagious and soon Alex was laughing along with her, while Aaron had a small grin on his lips and Dave was now the one looking at them like they were the weird ones.

"You know what, I think dinner is just what we need," Penelope said "what do you think Aaron?"

"I am pretty famished," he answered as he wrapped his own arm around Penelope's waist and nodded over to Alex.

She shrugged "Why not?"

Dave grinned "Excellent, I know the perfect place."


End file.
